ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Shen
Shen 'is a Human-Saiyan hybrid and descendant of Goku. Personality Shen is a quick-witted, strong, competitive, smart, cocky, and courageous warrior. He is known throughout the land for his incredibly inventive insults and his high sense of pride and arrogance. However, whenever a friend of his is in risk of being in danger, he stops at nothing to protect him/her, even going so far as to risk his own life, showing great compassion towards his loves ones, like his ancestors, Goku and Gohan, did so many years ago. Power level His power level was a whopping 822,233, thanks to the severely intense training he endured by masters all around the galaxy. However, after attaining the Super Saiyan form, his power level was greatly increased to 5,000,000. Abilities Base Form *'Charge of Power: Shen charges at an opponent and punches him over a million times. He then tosses the opponent in the air, kicks him in the stomach, throws him down to the ground, and firmly kicks the opponent in the chest. *'Double Hand Kamehameha': Shen places an extremely high amount of energy in his hands, then blasts the opponent with an enormous beam of pure strength and energy. *'Spark Attack': Shen creates a ball as powerful as both the Spirit Bomb and Final Flash combined, splits it all into small orbs of power, then flings all of them simultaneously at the opponent. *'I'll Get You For That!': Shen gets punched in the face by the opponent, then says: "YOU IDIOT!" He then kicks the opponent in the groin, flings him in the air, flies up, punches him in the stomach, throws him to the ground, and exclaims "OK, NOW I'M MAD!" before firing a Double Hand Kamehameha. *'Wipeout Wave': Shen creates a huge wave of energy that fires beams, all of which have the same amount of power as a Destructo Disk. *'Brawn': Shen elbows the opponent in the stomach, kicks him in the air, then kicks him to the ground. Then, he rams himself headfirst into his grounded opponent, forcing all the energy in his body to go to his head. *'One-Hand Kamehameha': Shen uses a single hand to perform the Kamehameha wave, while yawning at his opponent. On some occasions, he will insult his opponent. *'Spirit Bomb Barrage': Shen teleports himself to the skies, then creates multiple Spirit Bombs the size of a baseball. He then flings them all at his opponent before creating an incredibly large Spirit Bomb, about ten times the size of his own energy. He then flings that to his opponent with all his might. *'High Speed, High Power, High Tension': Shen energizes his speed and increases his power ten fold, then attacks his opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks, moving so fast that it seems there are multiple versions of him attacking. *'Hiyaa!': Shen uses Instant Transmission to teleport to the front and back of the opponent constantly while kicking him and taunting him. He then finishes the attack with a One-Hand Kamehameha. *'Super Mouth Blast Attack': Singan will fire a beam from his mouth that decimates the opponent. Forms *'Super Saiyan': After many desperate attempts at trying to defeat Assassin's Army, he tried a kaio-ken, an attack that is said to increase his strength by 10, an attack that in the legend stories ws used by his ancestor Goku taught to him by King Kai and used in the battle against the Saiyan Prince and the Galactic Tyrant. Shen tried the kaio ken x 43 and ascended to the Super Saiyan state accidentally, making the Kaio ken technique obsolete. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Partial Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Goku484